


请你尊重一下吸血鬼的设定啊

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ◆羽生结弦/金博洋◆西方鬼怪设定◆猎魔人甜x吸血鬼牛◆万圣节要鬼里鬼气的沙雕





	请你尊重一下吸血鬼的设定啊

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆西方鬼怪设定  
> ◆猎魔人甜x吸血鬼牛  
> ◆万圣节要鬼里鬼气的沙雕

今夜是满月，是金博洋来到这个城市的第一个满月夜。

流浪猫成堆的趴在墙上，尾巴弯曲垂着，眼睛在路灯下发出幽幽阴森的亮光，层层叠叠的树影扭曲斑驳的印在灰色的老旧石墙上，风一吹，影子就像活了过来似得嵌在光影鬼魅的石墙上扭动，大半夜的街上空无一人，只有路灯下黄黑色的雪沫铺满街道，湿漉漉的风杂糅着黯淡的月光，钟塔隐约在晦涩空茫的街道高处投下细长的影子，东鸦从暗昧夜色里振翮掠过落下蓝色的羽毛，处处都透露着诡异暗黑的美感。

金博洋作为一个猎魔人最喜欢这样的夜晚了，哪怕是深埋在墓地的怪物也会爬出来晒月光，他猎一个什么好呢。

幽灵不在他的狩猎职业范畴里。

黑女巫最好别碰上，他怕被戏弄，她们的恶作剧咒语能多到让你应接不暇，而且她们很难对付，咒语、魔宠、魔法棒还有飞天扫帚，太bug了。

恶魔他不太拿手，比起驱魔，他做得更好的是暴力猎魔，他记不住那些繁琐冗长的咒语，恶魔这种寄生类的如果驱逐做的不干净，宿主可能当场就会被反噬杀死，他还是不要碰为好。

丧尸没什么难度不说，还有可能溅一身的过期脑浆和组织液，那玩意儿老难弄干净了，还臭的要命，况且丧尸也不足以证明他的能力，又不是当年俄罗斯β实验逃出来的那一批，阿丽娜家族和梅德韦杰娃家族追猎了一百多年，还有将近六十只散落在世界各地没有被捕杀。

想在满月猎杀狼人，以他的能力可能是在找死。

吸血鬼……

金博洋摸着腰上的直刃刀暗自锁定了目标，吸血鬼在夜里目标群大，基数多容易找到，他们比丧尸聪明有力量，没有黑女巫那么多诡计，也不像恶魔除魔失手会伤害到人类，他可以找一只刚入团的菜鸟吸血鬼，是个很不错的选项，主要是他带了很多银器。

现在的怪物早就不会在这种僻静的街道上狩猎了，深夜落单的男女被巷子里伸出的鬼魅之手拉入深渊，已经是好几十年以前的剧本了，他要穿过这条被时代抛弃的恐怖舞台，去霓虹酒精和性欲疯狂的‘国度’，满大街的大麻味会让人类主动扑进怪物怀里，那里的猎物美艳动人，正值青春，谁还去黑暗里干守株待兔这种事倍功半的伏击，浪费时间。

因为金博洋的家族是从东方迁移来到西方的，在这边东方面孔的猎魔人特别罕见，在鬼怪的认知里，东方都是驱魔人，他们更擅长处理幽灵，所以金博洋的血统和脸能降低怪物对他的提防心。

还有一天就是万圣节前夜了，赛博朋克色调的灯光下，鬼魅的人影从肉眼根本区分不出他们到底是不是真实的人类，猎魔人有区于普通人的嗅觉，他们能闻到各种怪物身上发出的腐臭和血腥的味道，气味越浓越恶臭就说明这个怪物杀的人越多。

在南瓜灯下，和魔女装扮的男人接吻的血腥女人是一只贵族鬼，大概是哪个伯爵宅子出来的女鬼吧，红色的裙子火浪一样在夜色的燃烧，吻得越深裙子的火焰越红，她苍白的皮肤比镁粉块还白，眼睛是有魔力的红色。

他们不会在这里屠杀吃掉猎物，他们会诱惑猎物，把他们带进坟墓、暗巷、公园树林等等的死亡之地独享。

金博洋专注观察着那些穿着合体繁杂却精致贵气西装的人，吸血鬼总喜欢把自己打扮的像一件历史遗落的复古艺术品，他们喜欢所有精致华美到夸张的装扮，玛瑙、钻石、金子和昂贵的布料，除了银器他们喜欢一切象征‘贵族主义’的存在。

微卷的金色长发用红色缎带扎在脑后，他们的手套都精心的贴了廉价塑料充当宝石，看上去个个都在扮演英俊美丽摄人心魄的莱斯塔特，尽管他们一转过身脸糟糕到让吸血鬼都觉得倒胃口，吸血鬼对进食和初拥对象有最基本的要求，就是得漂亮，教会不止一次批判过吸血鬼是颜狗这个论点。

金博洋倒是很赞同，他曾经见过一个被老鼠咬了脸的男人疯狂在神父面前声嘶力竭的哭诉他的脸是吸血鬼干的，金博洋看着他长得普通但是痘印胡子拉碴的脸内心止不住吐槽的欲望，就算他遇上一只饿的快死掉的吸血鬼，吸血鬼一定会先拧下他的头扔掉再吸，否则他们宁愿饿死。

穿梭在音乐迷幻的街道，金博洋看着各色各样的怪物，专心的挑选一只合适他猎杀的吸血鬼。

这里简直是猎魔人的天堂，金博洋知道这里肯定不止他一个猎魔人，他得快一点找到猎物锁定目标，他还有专业作业没有写完，他不能把一整晚的时间都花在狩猎上。

走进拱门建筑，金博洋在泛着水光的台阶上看到了尖尖的帽顶和飞天扫帚，还不只一个这样的影子，他站在通向河道的拱廊出口，气氛被脚下的影子晕染成糖浆爆开的红黑色，他抬头就看到半空停了好几个黑女巫，她们的扫帚后面坐着自己的魔宠，为首的小女巫有着一头金色微卷的长发，每一根头发丝都在月光下发出金色的冷光，她骨瘦如柴的吉娃娃坐在她黑色的斗篷上，一双大到可怕的眼睛嵌在小小的圆脑袋里。

“嗨，小猎魔人，你今夜准备猎一只河道里的老鼠回去吗？我可以帮你把它变大十倍哦，那样会让你看上去不那么可怜。”莉莉丝倒挂在扫帚上得意洋洋的挑衅着金博洋，他们也算是老熟人了，一个古灵精怪又灵力强大的黑女巫和一个没什么本事还要做猎魔人的小可怜。

“莉莉丝，你怎么可以欺负一个在无月夜抓不住狼人的猎魔人呢，你看看他的双手，让他抓兔子都太过分了啊，我们不应该怪他无能。”哄笑声四起，黑女巫还有一个讨人厌的缺点就是她们嘴里永远没有秘密，她们无意间目睹了金博洋狩猎失败的全过程，还用手机拍了下来恶劣的戏耍了金博洋一番，有什么比无能的猎魔人丢脸更使她们发笑的趣事了呢。

脸皮薄的猎魔人现在白嫩的脸上烧得厉害，如果可以他真的一辈子都不想遇到这群小女巫，她们说的是事实，她们比他厉害，他除了被羞辱没有任何还手的能力，他就如她们口中而言，是个无能的猎魔人，只能在这样的场合里挑选落单新变的吸血鬼。

其实小时候金博洋才不是这样的，他从一出生就拥有强大的白魔法力量，在他七岁之前他都是整个家族的希望，也是为了能让他的能力能有用武之地，他们才从东方搬了西方，可是到基蒂马特训练了一年多时间后，金博洋突然生病昏迷躺了一个多星期，醒来身上的力量就所剩无几，家族里跟他差不多的大的孩子都拿到了家徽，只有他，什么都抓不到，至今也不被家族长辈认同。

不想跟她们浪费口舌，金博洋转身就往回走，脚前的一块地砖突然炸出火星，火焰窜起差点烧了金博洋的AJ，他心疼的看着自己的鞋子，转头气呼的瞪着恶作剧的黑女巫。

“哈哈，伊娃，去把狼人们叫过来一起看看，还有希尔庄园的鬼怪们。”她们手里的魔杖挥舞，鱼从水里跳起又重重落下，水花溅在金博洋身上，蜘蛛密密麻麻顺着阶梯往上爬，猫头鹰瞪着死气沉沉的眼睛直冲金博洋。

“玩得这么开心，也算我一个吧。”没有脚步声，没有呼吸，没有心跳，悄无声息的血腥味弥漫进夜色，冷冽又带着一丝笑意的语气从黑暗深处响起，冰凉凉的声线像墓碑下的冗草，一道黑影从拱门走出，他不知何时站在了金博洋身后，他踩在巫女们燃起的火焰上，双手抱住猎魔人纤细的腰，动作暧昧的蹭了蹭猎魔人的侧脸“博洋，我告诉过你晚上不要到处乱跑。”

金博洋还在震惊之余，他的视野被蝙蝠一样的吸血鬼翅膀包裹住，翅膀里的骨骼在薄却坚韧的一层黑色硬皮下弯折出棱角，金博洋还来不及发出一声质疑，翅膀瞬间张开，力量像飓风被翅膀掀起，一瞬间火光、蜘蛛、猫头鹰都被这股强大的力量绞得粉碎，摧枯拉朽的力量像狂风巨浪把刚才还傲慢至极的黑女巫们通通从扫帚上击落，掉进水里狼狈的抓着扫帚，女巫不仅怕水，水还会削弱她们的黑魔法力量，她们发疯的抓着扫帚从水里挣扎爬上扫帚，场面可一点也没有美感。

白魔法？金博洋诧异的感受着包裹着他的力量，黑暗生物身上怎么可能存在白魔法？

黑女巫们恶狠狠的瞪着抱着猎魔人的吸血鬼，这座城市的怪物都认识这只奇怪的吸血鬼，他是这座城市黑暗生物的传说，他不怕光，不怕银器，连十字架也不怕，他会黑白魔法，满月的狼人也打不过他，他一年前来到多伦多，从不猎杀人进食，他是血液贩子的熟客，明明那些冷冻血浆难喝的要死，他也从来不杀人，他是个怪物里的异类，只是她们怎么也不明白，吸血鬼怎么会和一个该死的猎魔人建立关系，他简直是在找死，让别的猎魔人知道他的特殊，他一定会被倾巢而来的猎魔人战队剿杀的，他太愚蠢了！会让他们也受牵连的！

“羽生结弦，你想害死我们吗？”抱起自己可怜的小狗狗，莉莉丝气的整张脸都开始干枯，她可爱漂亮的笑脸慢慢只剩一层黄黑的皮紧绷在头骨上，她的眼睛几乎从硕大的眼眶里滚出来。

“我警告过你们不要再嘲笑他离他远点。”站在台阶上的吸血鬼亲密的拥抱着猎魔人，上挑的细长眉眼说不出的漂亮媚人，那双透着死亡气息的黑翼尖锐的在他身后张开，棱角锋利如冷冽尖刃，以不可侵犯的姿态护着怀里的猎魔人。

“这件事萨沙应该知道，他会撕碎你的，你在给我们的世界带来灾难，你必死无疑！”受了气的黑女巫可是什么事都做的出来的，他们就如同民间传言一般，渴望别人爱她们重视她们，渴望别人对她们柔软，而她们却践踏伤害别人去验证他们的真心，她们受不得一点委屈，可她们对付不了羽生这只特殊的吸血鬼，她们只能去告诉萨沙，萨沙是这座城市的黑暗生物守护者，他是六翼堕天使，他有神力，黑白魔法他都能随意使用，谁都得畏惧他，羽生结弦这只讨人厌的臭蝙蝠也不例外！

羽生懒洋洋的说了句‘请便’，扇了扇坚硬的翅膀，吓得那群小女巫尖叫着骑上飞天扫帚就开溜。

冷风掀起金博洋的刘海，让他整个人不寒而栗，他僵硬的回头盯着羽生，那张熟悉的脸比平日看到的惨白，没有血色的嘴唇像覆盖了一层冷白的薄膜，他血红的眼睛在黑暗里阴森森的转动，像黑洞洞的枪口那一豆火光，金博洋难以置信的皱起了眉头，他怎么可能是吸血鬼？他怎么敢是一只该死的吸血鬼！

“你……你、你……”  
“我们换个地方谈。”

伴随着猎魔人一声奶气的尖叫，台阶上已经空无一人，只剩水波纹映着路灯在堤岸墙垣泛着摇晃的暗影。

多伦多这座城市和英国意大利不一样，他是一座没有多少历史痕迹的现代城市，它不像伦敦提起来总有很多骇人的传说，这座尖塔是多伦多为数不多的老建筑，没有楼梯可以通到塔顶，风吹日晒在石头上留下了独有的纹路，黑夜里，远处满月仿佛要落在了这座尖塔上。

但金博洋只有一个感受，他贼他妈冷！

现在是多伦多的十月底，已经开始下雪了，他为了耍帅T恤外面只穿了一件黑色皮衣，腰包下面是方便行动但时尚的黑色小脚裤，他快被高处的风刮蒙了，而他对面的吸血鬼坐在巴掌宽的塔沿，金博洋看的心惊肉跳，明知道他不会摔下去，摔下去也不会有任何事，他可是一只吸血鬼，杀死他的唯一途径是用浸过圣水的木桩缠上十字架钉进他的心脏，可他就是抑制不住会去担心。

“博洋要杀了我吗？”笑眯眯的撑在塔沿，吸血鬼是感受不到温度的，只有被杀死的那一刻，他们才能感受到死亡流出的滚烫血液，不过羽生不一样，他和所有吸血鬼都不一样，收回翅膀，羽生眼里的血红慢慢褪去，一双深琥珀的眼珠被夜色染的浓厚，他嘴唇恢复血色，心脏跳动，血液流通，皮肤温热。

“你……到底是个什么东西？”他和羽生同寝室住了一年，一年，他竟然没有察觉出一丝一毫睡在他隔壁的人根本不是个人。

他不怕太阳，身为一只吸血鬼，他竟然不惧怕阳光，他白天在学院上课，中午在食堂吃饭，他的皮肤在阳光下晒出汗水，而不是灼烧溃烂，他吃垃圾食品，吃牲畜的肉，还是个狂热的生鸡蛋拌饭爱好者，吸血鬼怎么可能吃得了那些东西？除了血液，他们吃什么都会当即吐的一干二净，吃太多还会破坏他的生理系统，但他吃的一干二净，胃口特别好，他的皮肤是暖的，是让金博洋脸红心跳的温度。

他作为一个猎魔人和一只吸血鬼同居了一年！他作为一个猎魔人喜欢了一只吸血鬼一年！

他可能永远不会成为家族的骄傲，但他一定是要被钉在家族耻辱柱上的第一人，他都做了些什么，他被狼人遛的团团转，他被女巫嘲笑戏弄，他被一只吸血鬼救了，他还喜欢一只吸血鬼，他已经能想象家里人知道这些事他会是什么下场了——喂，金博洋，出来挨打。

看着眼前皱着一张脸的小可爱，羽生的目光变得深远，今天是他冲动，原本打算陪着金博洋等他慢慢想起来的，可他看到金博洋惊慌失措的模样就管不住自己的情绪，他刚去「愤怒鼠尾草」进了食，力量压抑在身体里正得不到宣泄，那一瞬间本能压制了理智，谈不上后悔，只能说太冲动。

他拉过金博洋的手按在左胸口，既然都暴露了，那他也就干脆问个明白“你把我变成这样却忘了我，是不是太过分了，天天。”

“你叫我什么？你怎么会知道我的小名？”瞳孔不自然的收缩又放大，金博洋感觉着手心下温热的心脏跳动，整个人都凌乱了，这只怪异的吸血鬼为什么要用这样的眼神看着他，像在他眼底寻找能点燃夜色的火光，像……爱了他好久好久，比彼此的生命还久。

“为什么天天什么都记得，唯独忘了我？”他试探过金博洋，金博洋有他七岁所有的记忆，只是不记得他，他记得山上那座树屋，记得树屋下面的羊齿灌木，他记得冬天山毛榉被雪压的看不见树枝，雪兔和麋鹿会去树屋找他要吃的，他记得厚厚的羊毛被子还有矮脚马，他也记得《兔子在梦里巡弋》这首童谣，他甚至带着他送的小羽毛项链，可他偏偏就是不记得他。

“你的意思是我们在大学之前见过？怎么可能。”羽生这样的能力少说也活了将近一百多年了吧，如果见过他怎么可能不记得，但他的确在第一眼看到羽生就有一种似曾相识的感觉，他把那种感觉归于一见钟情的心理作用，就在之前羽生变回吸血鬼的模样，他在浓烈的血腥味里再一次感受到了初次见面那种熟悉感，那种熟悉感不是浮于表面缥缈的东西，可是转瞬即逝，他来不及抓住那种感觉下的源头。

“天天想看看我的记……”

“打住，让我喝吸血鬼的血我以后还怎么混？”吸血鬼的血液除了用来完成初拥，还有一个作用就是喝了他们的血可以记忆共享，不过需要是特定的能力人群，比如天使、驱魔人、猎魔人这一类的白魔法人群，以前还有杀吸血鬼喝血追踪他们的巢穴或者同党的人，但是喝的血越多身体里的白魔法能力就会越弱，最后喝太多会变成似人非人又不是完全吸血鬼的怪物，现在这是禁术。

“天天现在不也混的很惨，别这样看着我，我是想说你没有想过另一种解题思路吗？比如你的白魔法能力的另一面。”对猎魔人来说，他们的目的就是铲除使用黑魔法的鬼怪，而羽生不认为黑白是一条分明的界限，能力的使用取决于他的出发点，而不是它的本质黑白。

“我不是你，猎魔人只能是白……”

“吸血鬼也不只是黑。”羽生一把抱住了金博洋，他瞳孔赤红，两颗尖牙长长的抵在下嘴唇。

浓郁的血腥味吹散在冬夜的冷风里，金博洋竟然觉得这味道像巧克力混了迷迭香诱人醇香，金博洋告诫自己应该离这只吸血鬼远一点，这样的姿势太危险了，他一张嘴就能轻松的咬进自己的脖子，可他只是一动不动呆呆的站在原地任由吸血鬼抱着他，他呼吸不经意间变得轻缓急促，心脏要命的怦怦乱跳，冷的要死脸上开始烫的厉害。

他完了，他彻底完了。

白魔法像海流深处的漩涡卷着暗黑生物邪恶的气息在空气打着转，甜腻血液迷迭香味下隐秘着纯净的力量，拥抱越久金博洋觉得羽生身上的白魔法越熟悉，不是情感支配下的心理作用，这种熟悉感就像天生他就认识羽生。

“嗨~你的记忆出现问题了吗？我想我可以帮你。”从尖塔深处的黑暗里突然亮起一团暗红色的荧光，巴掌大小的精灵刚睡醒，打着哈欠扇动扑棱扑棱掉落荧光的薄翼，他是乐于助人的小精灵，他帮助任何在记忆上遇到困难的生物。

金博洋愣了一下挣扎着让羽生放开他，要是被人知道一个猎魔人和吸血鬼抱在一起，他会被他妈用魔法吊着脚挂在禁闭室，背诵汉英词典那么厚的《猎魔人手册》，直到他头充血快炸了为止“你算什么小精灵，居然偷听别人讲话！”

“放屁！不对，你胡说，是我先来的，我在这里睡觉睡得好好的，你们吵到我了，算了我原谅你们了，你有记忆问题对吧？我来帮你吧，让我帮助你，善良的小精灵戈米沙一定会为你排忧解难的。”落在金博洋的肩膀上，还没有脚的小精灵只能趴在金博洋肩上，两只手抓着金博洋滑溜的皮外套。

“你是谟涅摩叙涅小精灵？你在做神职考核对不对？”谟涅摩叙涅是掌管记忆的神，她的神职小精灵大部分生于欧亚交界附近的小精灵，记忆精灵需要十分细心谨慎，越厉害离人形越接近，身上的光也会变成精灵的月白色，这只一看就是半吊子小精灵“你想拿我做试验品？没门儿。”

“你只要告诉我他的记忆是不是被人动过手脚。”拎起快要从皮衣上滑下去的戈米沙，羽生捏着他的翅膀提溜到眼前，小精灵鬼魅的暗红色和吸血鬼的眼睛倒是配的很。

“你松开我你这个吸……好吧，让我摸摸他的额头。”讨厌的吸血鬼，捏他的翅膀还瞪他，小精灵能屈能伸，万一他把自己翅膀拽断就亏大了，他还没有脚，他不想在尖塔上躺三年等翅膀重新长出来。

“等等，我什么时候答应让他碰我了？你们干嘛自己擅自决定别人的事？”捂着额头金博洋拒绝的摇头，想后退可尖塔就一点点空间，站他们两个就满满当当的了，他总不能说在靠近他他就跳下去吧“你别碰我，你这是在侵犯我的隐私权。”

“我不会偷看你的记忆的，我只是确定一下你的记忆链条是否完整。”别把他说的像个偷窥狂一样行不行，他可是正经的记忆小精灵，翻了个大大的白眼，戈米沙在身后凌厉目光的催促下扇动翅膀靠近猎魔人，跟身后的吸血鬼比起来，这个猎魔人奶啦吧唧的，一点威胁力也没有，他大着胆子伸出手触摸猎魔人的额头。

金博洋额头发出淡淡的红光，双手被羽生抓着按在塔沿，腿也被吸血鬼压着抵在石垣上，透过小精灵翅膀抖落的红光，金博洋有些委屈的看着吸血鬼同样猩红的眼睛，羽生圈着他纤细的手腕安抚的摩挲着细腻的皮肤“别怕。”

他才不是怕，他是愤怒，他被强迫了，可他又不敢对羽生发脾气，超气变成了超委屈。

“你脑子安静点，我抓不到源头了，那个……吸血鬼你飞远点去行不？他现在满脑子里都是你，我怎么干活？”戈米沙气呼呼的收回手，谴责的瞪着两个眼神里流转着诡奇情愫的死对头“给我们半小时的时间。”

“要乖哦。”拉着金博洋的手，羽生笑了笑整个人往后一仰翻出尖塔。

金博洋心脏骤停，手上冰凉的温度消失，他想也没想追着从塔沿跌落的身影探出身，伸手想要抓住什么，那一瞬间他忘记了羽生是吸血鬼，极速下坠的身影拉拽着他的心跟着一起跌落，在快要撞上房顶的瞬间，黑色的尖锐翅膀像蝙蝠一样张开，细长的身影割开风流，在满月下扇动翅膀逆风旋转了几圈，裹着浓稠的黑色消失在月光无法照耀到的肮脏街区。

“我们开始吧。”戈米沙搓着小手手。

“等一下，那是什么？”月光之上出现一粒由远及近的黑点，很快黑点拉出一条长长的扭曲黑影。

“圣诞老人吗？不对啊，这才十月。”黑影背光向他们的方向飞来，速度之快，为首的黑影有着龙一样巨大的翅膀，实在是太大了，远远的只能看到翅膀扇动的轮廓。

直觉告诉金博洋那可不是什么好东西，他和戈米沙注视着凶兆的黑影，心照不宣的警惕着未知的危险，风被那双巨大的翅膀搅得凌乱，雪花打着旋穿梭在尖塔四周，随着逼近的黑影极具压迫感的力量，仿佛整座尖塔都为之畏惧的震颤，金博洋一把抓住差点被刮跑的小精灵，风强劲的几乎把他和整座塔都掀翻。

这他妈是什么鬼东西！

睁不开的眼只能勉强看到一线光景，他在风雪乱流里捕捉到了独属于女巫尖尖的帽顶和飞天扫帚干巴巴的树枝轮廓，金博洋还来不及抓住塔柱，巨大的黑影铺天盖地之势笼罩住了他眼前的满月和夜色，根本不给金博洋看清机会，刀割冰刃一样的疾风乱流划痛金博洋裸露的皮肤，耳鸣轰隆伴随刺痛，他站不住的抱紧怀里的小精灵跪倒在塔楼。

金博洋不得不被这样雷霆万钧的力量压制，这绝对不是普通的鬼怪，他能清晰的感受到风里呼啸的黑暗力量之下，汹涌翻腾的是来自于自然里神圣无比的神力。

黑影掠过一瞬，留下惊心动魄的寒夜和四肢无法动弹的猎魔人，金博洋喉咙干痛的颤动着喉结，他抑制不住的狠狠地抖了一下，还未消化的僵硬感让他像一株在冬天等待苏醒的新枝，重新沐浴在月光下的尖塔在金博洋的脚边落下一道烦人的黑影，他抬头盯着被风扬起的黑色斗篷。

“你先在这里待着吧，等我们看完好戏再来收拾你，我说过的，羽生结弦必死无疑，你，也不会有好下场！”黑女巫得意的嘲讽着囿困尖塔的猎魔人，猎魔人不过是使用圣器有驱魔能力的血肉之躯，他没有翅膀也没有坚不可摧的皮骨，他现在就是一只笼子里的臭老鼠，对飞在天上的她毫无威胁“萨沙会折断他的翅膀，会挖了他那双该死的血红眼睛，哦，对，还有他的尖牙，拔掉你觉得怎么样？”

阴影挡住了金博洋的眼睛，不知道是不是错觉，莉莉丝看到黑暗里那双眼睛金光一闪，死亡肃杀的气息扑面而来，她怔了一下，塔里的人不要命的暴起从塔里跃出抓住她的胳膊，铁钳坚硬的死死夹住她吊在半空“你疯了吗？松开我！”

“带我去找羽生，我不是再跟你谈判。”因为用力脖子上经脉可怖的暴凸，金博洋眼底冷冰冰的看着莉莉丝，随着他的话音落下，寒光冷冽的直刃刀刀齿残忍的扎进女巫的大腿里，黑暗生物接触到圣器伤口不仅流出黑血，皮肤也被腐蚀一般灼烧溃烂，金博洋借着直刃刀深深插在女巫腿里作为发力支点，绷紧腹部肌肉抬脚勾住扫帚尾部。

“啊啊——！”女巫发出凄厉的惨叫，扫帚不受控制的的乱晃，她恶狠狠的张着嘴怨毒又不可思议的盯着猎魔人，她的小狗害怕的躲在斗篷里，女巫气到整张脸都扭曲的面目可憎，她抓紧扫帚操纵着属于她身体一部分的扫帚翻转想把猎魔人甩下去“去死吧！”

天旋地转的翻转把金博洋重新甩回吊着的状态，他一手抓着扫帚另一只手拔出直刃刀扎进女巫的后背，在血肉和骨骼之间用力一转，背刃的小弯钩勾住女巫的脊柱，旁边的小精灵不知道该拍手称快还是挡住眼睛不去看这残暴的一幕，金博洋拉动刀刃，硬生生的划拉着女巫的骨头“现在能老实点了吗？”

女巫的身体就是人类的身体，她们通过黑魔法以食人肉魔物炼金术，除了不容易死，人类受到伤害该有的痛她们通通都有，莉莉丝像被魔杖下了钻心剜骨咒，她抓着扫帚对之前还不屑一顾的猎魔人发自内心的感到畏惧，她的灵魂都在发憷，她不得不顺从的把扫帚转回去，猎魔人抓着她的头发，圣器扎进她的锁骨下，刀齿搅碎血肉肌腱，削骨之痛让女巫流下了魔女之泪，黑色的泪水是剧毒，它滴在猎魔人皮肤上侵蚀白嫩的肌肤，留下黑紫腐坏的创口，换作普通人一滴女巫之泪就足以致死。

猎魔人的自愈能力取决于他的力量强弱，金博洋显然并不能立刻恢复被毒蚀的皮肤，或者说他根本没打算用力量来自愈。

此刻，夜风凉不过猎魔人眼底的冰冷刺骨。

女巫带着猎魔人飞离钢筋水泥的城区，寻着同类的味道穿梭在多伦多近郊的布鲁斯步道森林里，遮天蔽日的高大枫树像密密麻麻的瘦长鬼影立在黑暗深处，多伦多无处不在的湖水黑沉沉的被鬼影幢幢围住，枝叶紧密的层层叠叠重在一起，月光照不进黑暗森林，山谷高处石壁嶙峋，怪石在黑暗里扭曲诡谲，流水声如同鬼魅低语顺着风传来。

黑洞洞的树影之间，湿漉漉的雾气从积雪的峡谷弥漫而出，峡谷腹地深处，幽幽的亮光几乎要被雪吞没。

他能感觉到女巫们的欣喜，还有六翼堕天使源源不断的力量，可他感知不到羽生。

眼前的火光越大越模糊，金博洋抓着直刃刀的手僵硬的抖动，他的瞳孔慢慢变成了金色，手上黑紫的伤口极快的治愈，新生的皮肤比原本的皮肤还要白嫩，透着一点肉红。

他闻到了女巫身上浓烈的邪恶恶臭，还有六翼堕天使的神罚罪孽，但他闻不到羽生巧克力迷迭香的血腥味。

遍体生寒的惶恐像风缠着绝望撕开金博洋身体莫名的力量囹圄的外壳，女巫俯冲落地前他手脚失控的从扫帚上摔了下去，这个季节的雪可一点也不柔软，金博洋重重的摔在冰面，女巫燃起的火堆被他撞的火簇四溅。

焦黑的冗草在满是裂纹的冰面留下杂乱肮脏的草灰痕迹，阔叶树连根拔起东倒西歪的断着残枝破根散落在雪地里，整个山谷像被巨大的力量狠狠蹂躏了一番。

月夜当下，鲜血淋漓。

“你没事吧？”小精灵扑扇着笨拙的薄翼停在冰上，他焦急的拍着猎魔人的头，却在猎魔人身上感到一股新生、邪恶且强大的能力，他把手贴在猎魔人额头，陷入感知，有人为了压制不属于他的力量而抹杀了他的记忆。

‘你可以叫我金博或者天天，但是不要再叫我小兔子，我很厉害的。’  
‘厉害和可爱又不冲突，给我看看尾巴。’  
‘人是没有尾巴的！’  
‘胡说，小兔子都有尾巴，给我看看，小气鬼。’  
‘我、我才不是小、小气鬼，我没有嘛。’

这是什么？

血液香气安抚着头痛欲裂的猎魔人，他摔断的半月板正在快速的愈合，而金博洋却不能动弹的趴在冰面，是羽生的血，是羽生的味道，手指贴着冰面被什么冰凉黏稠的液体浸泡，脑子里不停地闪过支离破碎的画面，他深吸了一口从来喉咙冻到肺里的冷气，眼睛里的热意早就凉透了，他挣扎着爬起来，浑身像浇了铁水在这天寒地冻的峡谷里冻的他支起身都困难。

无边无际的白色仿佛延伸到了地狱尽头的黑暗才终止，火光下冰凉的血已经渗透浸入冰面，血迹凝固在白色的羽绒服下，红的怵目惊心。

可笑的是面对没有心跳呼吸的吸血鬼，金博洋甚至不知道他是死是活。

“不用看了，他已经死了。”温柔的声音像雪轻飘飘地落在金博洋的心尖，犹如利刃穿心。

“闭嘴！”金色的瞳孔骤然缩小，痛催生着他身体里暗涌翻滚的愤怒，他单膝跪地拽下手上的链子转身，气流掀的身边雪花逆流旋转，一张金色的弓在金博洋手中张开，他神色冷漠，血液却沸腾滚烫，他执弓拉弦，燃着黑色火焰的箭杀意锋芒，没有一丝一毫的拖泥带水，金博洋狠厉决绝，干净利落的把箭射了出去，这一系列动作快到除了六翼堕天使以外，谁都没有反应过来。

小精灵被猎魔人突然爆发的力量震出好几十米才吧唧掉在冰上。

然而站在不远处乱石上的六翼堕天使并没有避让，任由箭矢射穿他黑色的羽翼，那双深渊打磨而成的眼睛痴迷的看着插在他羽翼上的箭，黑色的火焰瞬间燃烧他的翅膀消逝，他拔下金色的箭矢握在手里，残余的黑魔法凝成的火焰被他抹掉，他手指温柔的抚摸上面的凹陷的刻纹，他喜欢一切黑白混杂的东西，萨沙抬头看向金博洋：就是他啊。

萨沙拨弄垂在肩膀一侧金色的长发，黑色的长袍镶嵌着红色玛瑙拖在地上，他扇动翅膀落在冰面，赤脚踩在冰上走向脸色惨白但绝不容侵犯的猎魔人“生命之箭，你能为他……”

‘你喜欢这条项链？’  
‘也没有多喜欢，在羽生脖子上好看。’  
‘那送给你，作为交换，不可以再吃糖了。’  
‘我今天没有牙疼。’  
‘吃了明天就会疼。’  
‘骗人！’  
‘我只骗人，不骗小兔子。’

话音未落，第二只生命之箭破风射穿了萨沙的脚背，箭扎进冰层下钉住了堕天使的步伐，血染红了堕天使脚和冰面，金博洋像捍卫他的城池一样挡在羽生前面，第三支生命之箭燃着黑色火焰直冲六翼堕天使的头而去，这一次萨沙不得不抓住箭矢，萨沙不可思议的看着自己出血破裂的手心，他在黑魔法火焰下藏了白魔法，聪明啊。

金博洋拉弓瞄准“我会让你付出代价的。”

“别再用了，你会死的！”小精灵急了，大家虽说萍水相逢，谁跟谁也不熟，但是真的有必要为了一个已经死掉的吸血鬼把自己的命也赔上吗？那可是生命之箭啊，是用他的命凝聚的箭矢，哪怕是射神神也会死，可他只是个猎魔人，他短短的一生能有几支生命之箭？

‘天天有一天会杀了我吗？’  
‘不会，哥哥给你准备了很多血袋，羽生不可以为了吸血杀人，要乖。’  
‘金杨说你们能靠味道分辨好坏？’  
‘可以的，羽生血的味道有点像巧克力迷迭香，如果杀了人，会变臭。’  
‘我的眼睛以后都是红色了？’  
‘进食和使用能力会变成红色，其他时间还是深琥珀，羽生不喜欢？’  
‘天天喜欢？’  
‘嗯，像红宝石，很漂亮。’

“对啊，会死的哦小朋友，作为猎魔人你不感谢我吗？我可是帮你杀了吸血……啊，生气了？不让我说话？嘶，还真的是很痛啊。”划破喉咙的箭在千钧一发之际被萨沙抓住，他堕天快六百年了，还是第一次尝到生命之箭的滋味，血从喉咙伤口流出，一时半会儿无法自愈，生命之箭带来的创伤魔法和能力都无法使其愈合，只能像普通人类一样包扎后慢慢恢复，不是一两个月的事，对他们而言是需要好多好多年才能彻底愈合。

‘对不起，天天对不起，是不是很痛啊？’  
‘……一点都不、不痛。’  
‘骗人。’  
‘羽生又不是人……唔……是吸血鬼啊。’  
‘天天不要睡，不要！天天不准闭眼睛！’  
‘我……不睡，羽生不要哭了……’

眼泪猝不及防烫在冷硬的脸颊，萨沙看着泪流满面的男孩紧紧蹙眉，他真像这场冰天雪地里的一座丰碑，以虔诚赴死的姿态捍卫他空无一物却神圣的国境，孤勇、无畏又悲凉。

萨沙攥着手里的箭矢，踩着血迹斑斑的冰面，他伸出手，闪闪发光的手链碰撞晃动，他凝聚着手里的生命之箭在白光下凝成一枚小小的金币，他走向女巫“海伦，用它换26年的命给猎魔人。”

海伦抱着她的小黑猫诧异的看着萨沙，她本应拒绝，可萨沙看他的神态是决不容拒绝的命令，他不是在跟她交换，而是告诉她她必须这么做，否则他会用这只漂亮的手把她整个头拧下来，海伦有些被吓到了，她赶忙拿出那只凤凰羽毛为芯的魔杖，默念咒语，萨沙慈爱的拍了拍海伦的头“一会要把他们安全送回去哦。”

萨沙满意的挥动长袍，优雅的扇动羽翼，他悬在半空摸着下巴笑的很开心的看着金博洋“我只是放了他身体里三分之一的血，又用白魔法把他打晕了而已，你带他去「愤怒鼠尾草」喝几杯血就补回来了，你为他不要命真的很蠢，蠢到莫名讨人喜欢，记忆恢复的差不多了吧？那我回去了，《邪恶力量》还没追完呢，有空让他也回去看看我这个空巢老人，找到你后他已经一年没回去看过我了，白眼狼，这几年白养他了！”

还没来得及消化萨沙话里的信息量，冰上残留零星的黑色羽毛，狂风过境，天上只剩一轮猩红圆月。

金博洋握着弓呆愣愣的坐在冰上，他抓着羽生用力把他翻了一面，手伸进衣服里摸上跟冰一样冻手的皮肤，肩胛骨没有伤口，金博洋瞳孔的金色消失，他捂着脸，一瞬间卸了力趴在羽生满身血迹的羽绒服上，抽抽噎噎的咬着嘴唇哭了出来。

他怎么能不熟悉，他们身上流的是彼此的血，他们是彼此用生命换来的，他们是为了彼此被神明抛弃的人。

猎魔人再耐寒也受不了一直在冰上待着，他擦干眼泪把羽生扶起来，女巫们因为六翼堕天使的话谁也不敢离开，她们帮着冻坏的金博洋把吸血鬼放上海伦的扫帚，用了两位女巫的斗篷把他绑在扫帚后面，金博洋拔下一直插在莉莉丝胸口的直刃刀。

他红着眼睛像小兔子一样看向羽生，也算成功狩猎了一只吸血鬼吧。

“去「愤怒鼠尾草」。”

像十年前一样，再睁开那双红宝石般的眼睛，看看我吧。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 徘徊要不要写过去发生了什么


End file.
